


Puppy Love

by Happy_Cheese_Monster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Human, Hannor, M/M, Puro fluffly, Todos son humanos, connor y gavin son veterinarios, gatitos perritos y otras cosas lindas, hank x connor - Freeform, hankcon - Freeform, reed900, sumo es pequeño y bonito, tags se irán actualizando, tal vez drama más adelante, todos merecen amor y ser felices
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Cheese_Monster/pseuds/Happy_Cheese_Monster
Summary: La rutina de Connor es interrumpida cuando el hombre de sus sueños, acompañado un niño y un cachorro, llegan a su veterinaria para un chequeo de rutina.Au creado por @Kayroos_





	1. Love is in the air

**Author's Note:**

> El primer fanfic que escribo de DBH!  
> Basado en el hermoso arte de @Kayroos_  
> https://twitter.com/Kayroos_/status/1149416310943571968

Todos los días comenzaban de la misma forma, su rutina estaba tan bien establecida que muchas veces su cuerpo se movía por inercia, moviéndose en la oscuridad de su hogar con naturalidad, ya conociendo la ubicación de cada mueble, sabiendo cuantos pasos dar para no chocar. 

Siempre había sido así, su hermano tenía la misma costumbre, por ello sólo consideró que era extraño cuando se cortó la luz en el veterinario y aún así pudo realizar la limpieza que le correspondía, sacando un susto a tina cuando lo encontró barriendo en medio de la oscuridad. 

De cualquier modo, le gustaba esta rutina, muchos podrían decir que apegarse al mismo horario de actividades era aburrido, enfermante para ciertas personas, pero no para Connor. Era todo lo contrario para él, sentía una agradable satisfacción al chequear una por una las tareas que debía realizar durante el día en la lista que llevaba mentalmente. 

El aviso de que su cita había llegado lo sacó de su rutina de ordenar archivos, buscando los datos de quien estaría entrando a su consulta en unos segundos. 

Escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrarse seguido de unos pasos. — Señor…¿anderson? —preguntó sin levantar la vista de los papeles, leyendo todo rápidamente para continuar.- Adoptó un san bernardo hace cuatro meses cuando yo no estaba, pero es un placer conocerlo .- levantó la vista para sonreír.

— Un gusto, puedes llamarme Hank y este es Cole (...) —

Connor pudo sentir cómo era golpeado por la realidad. Lo que tenía enfrente era un hombre guapo… bueno, “guapo” no le hacía justicia, era mucho más que eso. 

Pero no podía pensar en esos bonitos ojos azules ahora, ¡estaba en el trabajo! y más importante había un niño presente. Sin embargo era imposible no pensar de más, Hank se veía perfecto… no solo alguien atractivo, sino alguien con quien podía pasar las tardes acurrucado en el sofá mirando películas hasta quedarse dormido. De seguro era de esas personas que insistían en ayudar con todo, y con esos brazos que tenía debía ser muy bueno dando abrazos… Pronto su imaginación se descarriló, imáginandose en un par de segundos miles de escenarios en los cuales podía estar más que feliz con su cliente.

Una vez se obligó a bajar de la nube se centró mejor, agradeciendo ser poco expresivo o de otro modo estaría sonriendo como idiota al imaginarse toda una vida junto a Hank. .

_ “Ok, Connor. Respira. Calma.”  _

-Por aquí -de alguna forma logró mantener la calma, guiandolos a la mesa de exploración; un mesón lo bastante grande para que los perros adultos de razas grandes pudieran estar acostados cómodamente. — ¿Qué comida le están dando? —preguntó mientras veía como el pequeño dejaba al cachorro encima, mirando con atención como era examinado. 

—Lo normal —hank se encogió de hombros, manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos- de esa comida de saco y a veces comida casera -la mayoría de las veces porque sumo era adorable y era imposible no darle un trozo de carne. 

—Eso está bien, solo tenga cuidado con los huesos, puede atorarse o hacerse daño al morderlos. — connor lo miró un segundo y al encontrarse con una pequeña sonrisa bajó la mirada de inmediato, intentando no desconcentrarse otra vez. — Le recomiendo que le de pellet con calcio. Los perros grandes tienden a tener problemas en las articulaciones cuando son mayores. -se atrevió a mirarlo otra vez, ahora respondiendo la sonrisa con una similar— solo para prevenir. —se apartó de la mesa para ir al escritorio que estaba en la esquina— Sumo se ve muy bien, su peso y tamaño son normales para su edad.-sacó un par de frasquitos y una pequeña libreta en la cual comenzó a escribir, quitando la etiqueta de los frascos para pegarlas en dicha libreta. 

—Cole, viste los conejos que tenemos al lado? —preguntó levantando la mirada un segundo- si quieres puedes acariciarlos, son -no alcanzó a terminar cuando el pequeño ya estaba pidiendo permiso a su padre, quien terminó por ceder a los pocos segundos.— ¡preguntale a la secretaria donde están! —alcanzó a decir antes de que Cole desapareciera tras la puerta.

El castaño intercambió miradas con Hank, no hizo falta que dijera en voz alta la pregunta que cruzaba por su mente, con sólo el gesto de arquear la ceja el veterinario ya sabía qué responder.

Encogió los hombros ligeramente —A veces los niños se asustan con las agujas. Se ponen nerviosos y asustan también al animal —Por eso la mayoría de las veces buscaba distraerlos, lo mejor era que todos estuvieran tranquilos y no se contagiara el miedo. — Los animales son muy sensibles, si ven que su dueño está nervioso también lo estarán, aunque no sepan bien por qué —llevó los frascos a la mesa, y una a una las aplicó, acariciando suavemente el lomo de sumo al terminar. — Ya está listo, ¿verdad que no dolió? —miró al cachorro, quien parecía no tener ni idea de qué había pasado, y aprovechó para acariciarlo un poco más. 

Hank soltó una pequeña carcajada, relajando un poco la postura para luego acercarse y acariciar a Sumo un poco más, quien terminó por recostarse boca arriba para que su estómago recibiera las atenciones. — Adorable —murmuró pero Connor logró escucharlo, sonriendo levemente. 

—El dueño también es adorable —normalmente no se tomaba tantas libertades, intentaba mantenerse profesional y la mayor parte del tiempo lo lograba, pero...Hank. 

—Si, Cole también lo es. Siempre usa ese puchero y ojos de perrito para conseguir lo que quería —y él solo era un hombre, un padre quizá demasiado fácil de convencer y más de alguna vez tuvo alguna discusión con la madre de Cole por cumplir uno que otro capricho del niño.

Connor lo miró confundido, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.—Me refería a usted, Hank.— aclaró antes de pensar en que tal vez el contrario lo sabía y había desviado la atención a su hijo, esperando entorpecer los avances del veterinario. Ante esto Hank solo se tensó, sintiendo un repentino calor en sus mejillas que solo podía significar que se estaba sonrojando cual colegiala. Obviamente no pensó que se refería a él, es decir, era de todo menos adorable. Sabía que existían un par de personas en este mundo que pudieran considerarlo atractivo pero… ¿adorable? Era un adjetivo que jamás pensó recibir una vez adquirió su barba y ganó un par de kilos extra. 

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en Connor; parecía joven, con unos lunares esparcidos por el rostro que suponía también estarían presentes por el resto del cuerpo ajeno.  _ “No, no pienses en eso” _ Se detuvo antes de comenzar a quitarle ropa mentalmente. 

Lo examinó con curiosidad mientras el castaño parecía perderse en sus pensamientos al acariciar al cachorro; era convencionalmente atractivo, con un encanto que le era difícil explicar. 

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal? — 

Intercambiaron miradas un momento hasta que Hank aceptó, asintiendo con la cabeza un par de veces. 

—¿Tiene pareja? — Connor tendía a ser demasiado directo para algunas cosas, sin demasiado tacto para tratar temas sensibles. Le habían llamado la atención varias veces por esto, no solo en el trabajo, muchas veces sus amigos le pedían que piense dos veces antes de hablar. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a su forma de ser, pero no querían que se metiera en problemas por no poder controlar su lengua. 

Hank suspiró, bajando la cabeza un momento. Esto ya le había pasado un par de veces, la única diferencia es que usualmente tenía esta conversación con amigos que intentaban buscarle una cita.

Pensando que esta conversación iba por el mismo lado soltó un suspiro, ya cansado de que intentan juntarlo con un desconocido. 

—Mira —soltó aire por la nariz. No quería ser descortés, pero la culpa era de connor por preguntarle cosas así.— No tengo pareja y no estoy interesado en salir con nadie. No me importa si conoces a la persona perfecta para mi — parafraseó lo que le decían siempre. 

Había intentando eso de las citas a ciegas un par de veces, pero jamás funcionaba. Tenía demasiados problemas y tampoco estaba interesado. Era un padre soltero y estaba bien con eso, ahora no necesitaba de nadie haciendo de celestina para buscarle la otra mitad. 

Connor nuevamente mostró una expresión conflictiva, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza al no tener a qué venía una actitud tan a la defensiva. Para sus adentros suponía que Hank era popular, tal vez ya estaba cansado de tener tantas citas. 

—Entiendo —el castaño bajó la mirada, poniendo la misma expresión que un perrito dejado fuera de la casa durante una tormenta mientras el resto de la familia se la pasaba bien en la seguridad y calidez del hogar. 

No hace falta decir que una ola de culpa golpeó a Hank casi de inmediato. Esos ojitos cafés eran demasiados expresivos y ya sentía la necesidad de disculparse y abrazarlo, haciendo mil y una promesas para poder conseguir una sonrisa. 

—Oye… —iba a comenzar a disculparse, pero Cole llegó corriendo, abrazando a su padre con toda la emoción que podía caber en su pequeño cuerpo

—Papá! mira, venden pasteles para perros! —levantó con ambas manos una caja rosa en la cual se podía ver un pequeño pastel con forma de hueso. El padre tuvo que retroceder un poco al tener la caja demasiado cerca, tomándola sin mucho interés— ¿Lo podemos llevar? Sumo se portó muy bien hoy, merece un premio — 

Hank miró la caja, luego a Connor que parecía sumido en la tristeza. Dios, se sentía horrible.— Oye, amh…— intentó llamar su atención, mostrándole la caja— Están bien para perros, no? —sabía que sí, lo decía en la caja y lo vendían en una veterinaria. Obviamente estaban hechos para mascotas. Pero no se le ocurría otra forma de entablar una conversación, cambiar el aire tenso que se había formado en pocos segundos. 

No recibió una respuesta oral, el veterinario solo asintió un par de veces, mirándolo con esos ojos que parecían querer llenarse de lágrimas en cualquier segundo. 

Connor intentó no deprimirse, aunque era imposible al haber sido rechazado de inmediato. Normalmente no se sentía atraído a cualquier persona, al contrario, era muy difícil que sintiera la necesidad de conocer a alguien, de conocerle o entablar una amistad. Tal vez por eso le dolía más. De sentir solo una atracción física sería más fácil de superar, pero Hank se veía como alguien con quien podría llevarse bien. 

Volvió a mirarlo, poniendo en su rostro esa sonrisa de “servicio al cliente” que era falsa pero servía para parecer amigable. — Ya está todo listo. Sumo está bien de peso, aunque pronto crecerá un montón —se apartó de la mesa para tomar la libreta de su escritorio y pasarsela a Cole quien la aceptó y de inmediato comenzó a revisar su interior.— Ahí aparecen las vacunas que tiene y el calendario para que lo traigan — retrocedió un par de pasos, convenciendose de que todo estaría bien. 

Cole ya estaba poniéndole la correa a sumo y bajándolo al suelo con cuidado cuando sintió la mano de su padre en el hombro. Una forma sutil de decirle que se detuviera por un momento. 

—Amh… oye, aún no entrenamos a Sumo. ¿Alguna sugerencia? —estaba intentando ser amable, realmente no quería irse a casa sabiendo que puso triste a una cosita como Connor.

Por suerte su intento pareció funcionar, logrando que la postura del contrario se relajara un poco. — Bueno, puede llevarlo a una escuela si no tiene tiempo. Conozco un par bastante buenas —tenía varias tarjetas en su escritorio que podía pasarle. —Aunque si lo quiere entrenar usted le puedo recomendar un par de libros sobre entrenamiento o algunos videos bastante buenos —a pesar de que seguía hablando casi mecánicamente y mantenía su expresión estática, se notaba ligeramente mejor. A menos Hank no lo odiaba y eso ya era una victoria. 

Connor volvió a su escritorio y luego de sacar un par de libros sacó uno bastante usado, las páginas que ya habían perdido su blanco color tenían las esquinas rotas. Estaba forrado con un papel de regalo que solo eran puntos rojos sobre un fondo blanco. Lo revisó para asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna página suelta y se lo pasó a Hank— Este es bastante bueno, le servirá mucho si es la primera vez que entrena a un animal -sonrió ligeramente. 

Se notaba de lejos que era un objeto de gran valor sentimental, estaba bien cuidado a pesar de parecer antiguo y que lo entregara sin dudar causó curiosidad en mayor, quien tomó el libro con sumo cuidado, sabiendo que se trataba de algo importante. 

—¿Seguro? —preguntó, sujetando el libro con ambas manos para ver su contenido rápidamente.- 

—Por supuesto. Puede venir a devolverlo cuando termine —asintió un par de veces, manteniendo el contacto visual. 

Hank pareció satisfecho con eso, al menos ahora se veía un poco más animado, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta— Nos vemos, entonces. —

—Adiós señor connor! —Cole se despidió con la mano, llevando a sumo fuera de la consulta. 

—Oh, Hank, espere. —Connor se apresuró a buscar una tarjeta y en el reverso anotó su celular, releyendo rápidamente para asegurarse de que lo había anotado bien y se acercó a la puerta para dárselo al mayor.—por si necesita consejos o lo que sea. — se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer tranquilo, relajado,  _ cool. _

Hank le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Connor solo con sus pensamientos. 

De inmediato fue a su escritorio, buscó su celular y le escribió todo lo sucedido a Nines, añadiendo detalles totalmente innecesarios. Afirmó la cabeza en la mesa, suspirando, esperando una respuesta que no demoró en llegar. 

Bebé Nines 

_ No voy a leer todo eso.  _

_ Resumelo.  _

Connor

**Hombre grande guapo. Le di mi número.**

Bebé Nines 

_ Es raro que le des tu número a alguien. De verdad te gustó o solo es calentura?  _

Connor

**Eres un bebé, no puedes decir cosas como esas.**

Bebé Nines

_ Bloqueado.  _

Connor

**NOOOOO**

**Necesito ayuda. ¿Cuánto espero para que me llame?**

Bebé Nines

_ Soy un bebé, no sé de esas cosas. _

Connor

**:c**

Bebé Nines

_ Tú has salido con más gente que yo, deberías saber. _

Connor

**Me han invitado a salir. Jamás he estado del otro lado.**

Bebé Nines 

_ La mayoría no quiere parecer desesperados así que esperan unos días antes de llamar.  _

_ Tal vez una semana o dos.  _

Connor

**Demasiado tiempo**

Bebé Nines __

_ Sufre.  _

_ Aunque podría aliviar tu sufrimiento dándote compañía si me haces un favor.  _

Connor

**¿Quieres que te compre algo? Puedo llevarte a ese lugar caro donde te gusta comer c:**

Bebé Nines

_ No, quiero otra cosa _

_ … _

_ Tu compañero.  _

_ Gavin.  _

_ ¿Tiene pareja?  _

Connor se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular sin saber qué responder. 

¿Qué estaba pasando? 

Primero el hombre de sus sueños camina a su consulta y ahora su hermano tiene un crush? y ¿Gavin? ¿En qué momento se conocieron? Le parecía imposible que Gavin hubiera coqueteado con Nines, ya lo conocía y tendía a ser rudo con todo el mundo, maldiciendo más de lo necesario. 

¿Entonces? 

Antes de poder conseguir calmar su mente llegó el aviso de la secretaria: su siguiente cita había llegado. 

Debía pensar en otro momento, ahora el trabajo era más importante. Una vez termine el día laboral y esté en la comodidad de su casa llamaría su hermano para saber qué había pasado. 


	2. Sobre Gavin y Nines...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlas entre hermanos y planificación de citas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía pensado subir un capítulo por semana pero me enfermé y no pude levantarme de la cama.
> 
> Ahora ya estoy mejor aunque aún no me recupero por completo, pero al menos logré escribir un capítulo más!  
> Espero que lo disfruten

Sentía que debía agradecer a Nines por la conversación que tuvieron, gracias a eso su mente se alejó de Hank y de la esperada llamada y se concentró en el interés de su hermanito en su colega. Un colega que no era de los más amables. 

¿De verdad se habían conocido? Tal vez Nines había ido a otra veterinaria y había conocido a otro Gavin, uno que no insultara tanto. O tal vez alguien se había colado y por alguna razón extraña fingió ser Gavin Reed. 

Sabía que nada de eso tenía sentido, pero le parecía más creíble que Nines teniendo interés por su compañero de trabajo. 

La duda comenzó a comerlo por dentro, debía saber qué había pasado. 

Tal vez Gavin era secretamente amable, podía tener una personalidad encantadora que usaba con ciertas personas.

No es que Gavin fuera una persona horrible, pero tuvieron un comienzo algo difícil y aún era tenían varios choques, aunque de cuando en cuando podían tener una conversación amigable.

Finalmente se armó de valor y en el primer momento libre que tuvieron ese día buscó a Gavin, encontrandolo en lugar de la secretaria / recepcionista, usando la computadora para ver memes. 

— ¿Doctor Reed? — Le molestaba un poco tener que referirse a sus compañeros como “doctor” aunque no tuvieran doctorado, pero teniendo en cuenta el lugar de trabajo era adecuado. — ¿tiene un momento? — se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, mirándolo fijo, esperando tener, por una vez en la vida, una conversación decente. 

—¿Qué mierda quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? — Ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo, seguía mirando la pantalla del pc, esperando ser dejado a solas nuevamente. Pero Connor no podía marcharse, la curiosidad era demasiado grande y no se iría hasta obtener una respuesta. Aunque sea algo pequeño de lo ocurrido hace días.

— Hace días…¿atendió a mi hermano? — pareció que eso había llamado la atención del contrario, pues notó que se detuvo un momento, poniendo una expresión que solo podía describirse como conflictiva. 

—...—Connor lo miró con atención, parecía que Gavin estaba pensando en que contestar, algo que, siendo honesto, jamás había visto pasar. — ¿a tí que te importa? —respondió con la agresividad de siempre. 

No importaba sino obtenía nada de Gavin, le preguntaría a Tina, de seguro ella sabía qué había pasado y si se negaba a contarle siempre podía revisar las cámaras de seguridad. Sentía que era algo extremo, pero era el último recurso que le quedaba. 

— Está bien. Lamento haberlo molestado. — se dio media vuelta pero antes de poder marcharse la voz tímida, como nunca la había escuchado antes, lo hizo detenerse. 

—¿Te dijo algo de mi? — se giró para ver a Gavin avergonzado.

Oh no.

Era mutuo. 

~o~

De alguna forma logró sobrevivir hasta el fin de semana, y con ello llegó su salida semanal con Nines. Esta vez acordaron encontrarse en su casa, por lo que salió temprano del trabajo y ordenó un poco, aunque de por sí siempre tenía todo limpio. 

Nines siempre era puntual, por lo que no tuvo que esperar demasiado para escuchar la puerta de su departamento abrirse. (Le había dado una llave por si llegaba a necesitarla) 

El menor de los hermanos se abrió paso a la sala donde lo esperaba el dueño de casa, quitándose la chaqueta para quedar solo con el sweater negro que llevaba debajo. — No quiero que me hables más de Hank — fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Conocía bien a su hermano, y solo bastó una rápida mirada para ver que ya estaba haciendo uso de esos ojos de perrito que conseguían todo.

— No le puedo hablar a Markus ni a North. — se quejó, dejándose caer en el sofá — Me van a decir que debí pedirle una cita en el momento— suspiró. Para ellos era fácil decirlo; tenían buenas personalidades. Se llevaban bien con las personas, podían crear conversaciones con facilidad y jamás caían en silencios incómodos. Jamás sabrían lo que se siente ser alguien incómodo que lucha por comportarse normal frente a alguien guapo. — El único que podría entenderme un poco es Simon — quien también era tímido pero era adorable, tenía ese encanto que cautivaba a todos. — Pero tu si me entiendes, somos iguales — Tal vez era por ser gemelos, por haber sobrevivido a tanto juntos, pero la conexión que tenían era única, se tenían la confianza suficiente para hablar de cualquier cosa.

Nines soltó un suspiro, tomando asiento al lado de su hermano para luego mirarlo fijo por unos cuantos segundos antes de hablar — Tienes 30 minutos. — Sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían hablando del tema, así que mejor ahora para pasarlo de una vez. 

Nines amaba a su hermano, y verlo hablar de alguien con tanta emoción era adorable. Le gustaba verlo así de feliz.

Claro que jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Primero muerto que decir que le gustaba verlo sonreír. 

Una vez el relato de Connor terminó se movieron a otros temas; trabajo, amistades, cosas que habían hecho durante la semana o series que habían visto. Luego de una hora hicieron una pausa para comer pizza y ver una película en silencio. 

La película estaba terminando cuando Connor retomó la conversación, dejando salir la pregunta que había estado rondando su mente durante los últimos días. — ¿De verdad te interesa Gavin? — se giró para verlo, pausando la película para centrarse en su hermano, quien se mantuvo mirando fijo a la pantalla por unos largos segundos antes de imitar a Connor. 

— Si. Siento que es alguien que vale la pena conocer. — su respuesta no fue bien aceptada, pues su hermano arrugó el entrecejo al escucharlo. — No sé si me interesa de esa forma — como amigo o pareja, con Nines siempre era difícil saber a qué se refería — pero me gustaría conocerlo. —

— ¿Estás seguro? Ya te he hablado de cómo es él en trabajo —

—Desorganizado, descortés, maldice demasiado. Tiene una personalidad hostil hacia todo el mundo, incluyendo clientes. Aún así, con el tiempo, se ha acostumbrado a tu presencia. — Nines citó a su hermano. Ya habían hablado de compañeros de trabajo antes, y aunque le sorprendía que hubiera alguien que pudiera ir en contra de su hermano, jamás le llamó la atención.

Y hubiera continuado de ese modo de no ser por la interacción que tuvieron hace días. No es que hubiera sido un encuentro extraordinario. No hubieron conversaciones profundas, ni coqueteos ni nada de eso, solo… No sabía explicarlo, simplemente surgió en él la curiosidad y sabía bien que no se detendría hasta que tuviera una conversación decente con Gavin. 

Connor se quedó en silencio, aún más confundido que antes. Con esa descripción nadie se atrevería a acercarse. 

— Aún así comentaste que es bueno en su trabajo, atiende a sus pacientes, al menos los animales, de la forma correcta y está dispuesto a trabajar horas extras, pedir ayuda y trabajar en equipo cuando las circunstancias lo exijan. — Un contraste algo extraño de ver. El tipo se preocupaba de su trabajo, mas no de las relaciones interpersonales, como si fueran dos temas diferentes que no tuvieran impacto la una en la otra. 

El mayor suspiró, aún sin comprender del todo el repentino interés. Se levantó un momento para ir a la cocina y traer un par de cervezas— Gavin es un mapache con rabia en una chaqueta de cuero intentando ser una persona y fallando miserablemente — tomó asiento ofreciéndole una botella a su hermano y abrir la propia, tomando un pequeño trago. — Y eso no lo digo yo, lo dice Tina. Su mejor amiga Tina — intentó hacer énfasis en la palabra “amiga”.

La mirada de Nines se fijó en su hermano — Me gustan los mapaches. — dijo manteniendo el rostro serio que siempre portaba — Haces demasiado problema. Si es una persona tan horrible como dices no pasará de la primera cita. —

— Los mapaches son raros, tienen manos de persona — añadió en un murmuro. — No quiero que te haga daño, es todo. Pero si tanto te interesa te ayudaré. ¿Quieres que te dé su número? —

—No. Solo dime su horario de trabajo. Prefiero acordar la cita personalmente — 

  
  


~o~

Debía hablar con Connor. 

No es que quisiera, pero no tenía opción. 

Gavin no se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien tímido, pero en el momento no tuvo la oportunidad de pedirle a Niles (¿Nines?, en los datos que había dado decía Niles pero estaba seguro de que había escuchado a Connor llamarlo Nines), una cita. 

Simplemente el momento no se dio. 

Ahora lo importante era hablar con Connor. Sabía que se traía algo entre manos. No eran los mejores amigos pero tampoco se llevaban mal. La relación que tenían había mejorado bastante desde la primera vez que se vieron, pero la paranoia le hacía pensar que tal vez Connor se estaba metiendo en su vida amorosa, espantando a Niles para que no se le acercara. 

Claro que eso podría no ser verdad. Su paranoia siempre le jugaba malas pasadas.

Intentó calmarse, pensar en otras cosas para no comenzar una discusión en su cabeza que solo lo pondría de malas.

Pero Niles... debía volver tarde o temprano. Ya sea para visitar a su hermano o para el chequeo de rutina para su gato. Así que solo debía esperar a que el momento llegue y ¡pum! lo conquistaría...de alguna forma lo haría. 

Ya era media tarde y el trabajo iba lento, aún debía quedarse varias horas así que se dedicó a visitar a los pacientes de la clínica. Sabía que no debía molestarlos demasiado, así que con unas pequeñas palabras y una que otra caricia daba la visita por terminada, dejándolos descansar para que recuperen rápido las fuerzas. 

Caminó a la recepción, esperando encontrar a Tina coqueteando con la recepcionista o viendo memes, lo que fuera le servía, la molestaría de todos modos. Pero antes de llegar pudo ver por la puerta entreabierta la silueta de Niles.

De inmediato apegó la espalda a la pared, aguantando el aire como si intentara ocultarse. ¡Dios! Vamos, era un hombre adulto, no podía ponerse así de nervioso. Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos un segundo y se asomó por la puerta.

— ¡Pssst! — Tina estaba sentada en el puesto de la recepcionista, revisando algo que ahora no podría importarle menos a Gavin. 

—¿Qué? — respondió a todo volumen mientras se giraba, cosa que también hizo Niles, dirigiendo su fría mirada hacia la puerta, cosa que le hizo tensar la mandíbula. 

—¡sh! Muévete — Señalé a Niles con la cabeza, esperando que solo eso fuera suficiente para que entendiera. Tina miró a ambos y de a poco formó una sonrisa en sus labios. Asintió levemente y con lentitud comenzó a moverse, como si Niles fuera una especie de dinosaurio que no se daría cuenta si se iba lentamente. Cosa que pareció funcionar pues el sujeto se había concentrado en mirar unos collares para gatos. 

Respiró profundo y tomó el lugar de Tina, acomodándose como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Abrió un nuevo documento y comenzó a teclear cosas al azar, esperando a que Niles fuera el primero en hablar. 

— Oh —

Levantó la cabeza al escucharlo y ambos cruzaron miradas. Los ojos claros de Niles le quitaban el aliento a Gavin, o más que el color, era que a pesar de ser alto e intimidante se veía algo… ¿inocente? Como si recién estuviera conociendo el mundo, tenía algo de curiosidad en su mirar que lo cautivaba. Sabía que nada de eso tenía sentido, pero en el fondo Gavin era un romántico y no podía evitar pensar de más. 

— Hola — sonrió levemente, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo. Niles se le acercó, o bueno, se acercó al mostrador dejando el collar de color celeste con cascabel sobre el mismo. — ¿Llevas esto? — le mantuvo la mirada, esperando mantener el control sobre su rostro, no queriendo ponerse rojo como la última vez que hablaron. 

Niles asintió lentamente. Gavin tomó el collar e intentó no distraerse demasiado con el contrario, no quería pensar en lo guapo que se veía con esa camisa negra, o peor, como se vería sin ella. 

Vamos Gavin, concentrate. 

— Aunque vine para hablar contigo. Preguntarte algo, mejor dicho. — Niles continuó hablando, manteniendo un rostro imposible de descifrar. Pronto la mente de Gavin corrió mil escenarios, cada uno más desastroso que el anterior. 

¿Lo odiaba? Tal vez se enteró de la vez que insultó a Connor y venía a insultarlo, a decirlo que lo odiaba, a quemar todo! 

Gavin estaba nervioso, y se lo notaba. Apretó el collar entre sus manos y desvió la mirada un segundo mientras entraba en pánico e intentaba disimularlo. 

Lo mejor era atacar. Preguntar primero lo que quería preguntar y luego ver sobre la marcha.

— También te quería preguntar algo — lo miró directo a los ojos, decidido. Niles se quedó en silencio, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, esperando a que Gavin continuará. 

Dios, se veía tan lindo. 

— Amh… La cosa es que… —no podía sostenerle la mirada, no cuando sentía sus mejillas arder, y saber que se estaba sonrojando lo avergonzaba más, haciendo que el rubor aumente.

Estaba listo para seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de par en par, chocando con la pared cuando una mujer entraba furiosa a la clínica. 

Los tacones de la mujer resonaban con fuerza, se abrió paso y prácticamente empujó a Niles del mostrador, aunque solo retrocedió un paso. 

La mujer en cuestión era de mediana edad, su vestido hasta la rodilla de color crema y parecía demasiado arreglada para venir a una veterinaria… pero Gavin no era nadie para juzgar las elecciones de los demás. 

Ahora que la veía la mujer parecía una Karen… 

— Quiero que me devuelva mi dinero — la mujer exigió, dejando sobre el mostrador una caja que Gavin reconoció enseguida. — Su estúpido pastel le dio diarrea a mi princesa — se cruzó de brazos.

Gavin la miró un segundo, luego a la caja que estaba…vacía. La tomó, moviéndola y descubriendo que quedaba un pequeño trozo del pastel para perros que solían vender. Lo pensó un segundo, luego miró a Niles quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, mirándolo como si sintiera lástima por la discusión que sabía pronto empezaría. 

El más bajo respiró profundo, intentando mantener la calma. Primero lo primero: Niles. Luego llamaría a Connor, él era bueno para manejar a los clientes difíciles. 

—Un segundo —pidió, dejando la caja a un lado — Niles, puedo hablar contigo ? — señaló a un lado, esperando que pudieran moverse a una esquina y poder hacer la pregunta que quería. No era de la forma que se lo hubiera imaginado, pero al menos la presión le servía, así preguntaría rápido y todo pasaría antes de que se diera cuenta. 

Niles no alcanzó a mover cuando la mujer, a quien llamaremos Karen por motivos de conveniencia, soltó un quejido. — No, tengo cosas que hacer. Deme mi dinero ahora — exigió.

“¿Esta mujer no se daba cuenta de que pedía algo imposible?” pensó Gavin, quien sentía que su paciencia estaba llegando a números negativos.

—Esta bien. — Niles habló, manteniendo su rostro serio aunque se podía sentir su molestia al ser interrumpido por la mujer — Podemos hablar otro día — Se dirigió a Gavin, quien no tenía pensado posponer esto.

—Claro que no, ven — Salió de detrás del mostrador, tomando a Niles del brazo para llevarlo a una esquina de la tienda. Pudo escuchar más quejas de la mujer, quien parecía dispuesta a arruinar las cosas. — Niles, una cita. Tu elige el lugar, yo pago — soltó de golpe, mirando directo a los ojos del más alto. No se esperaba verlo sorprendido, ¿no había sido obvio que le gustó la primera vez que lo vio? Tal vez podía esconder las cosas más de lo que imaginaba. 

Niles, por su parte, no se había esperado que fuera tan directo. Fue una sorpresa agradable, sobre todo que asumiera que iba a aceptar. Sonrió levemente, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza — Está bien. Dame tu numero y lo acordamos mejor — Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un celular que pasó al contrario. 

— No puedo creer que esté coqueteando en el trabajo — Gavin simplemente la ignoró, añadiendo su contacto, asegurándose dos, tres veces de que había puesto bien su número antes de devolver el celular. Pero antes de hacerlo una idea cruzó por su mente. 

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Tengamos nuestra cita ahora — sin esperar respuesta se quitó la bata blanca para tirarla encima del mostrador, tomando a Niles del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera de la clínica.

Pudo escuchar los gritos molestos de la mujer mientras prácticamente corría fuera, sujetando la mano de Niles mientras escapaban por la calle. 

Llegando a la esquina se detuvo, mirando un momento atrás para asegurarse de que no lo seguía. Que así como estaba de loca la gente era posible que saliera persiguiendolos. 

—¿Crees que fue una buena idea? — Niles preguntó, recibiendo una carcajada como respuesta. 

— ¡Claro! Ahora es problema de Tina — sonrió, soltando al contrario para meter ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. — Entonces… ¿quieres tomar un café? Conozco uno que queda cerca — la clínica estaba frente a un parque y a unas cuadras estaba el centro de la ciudad. Estaban cerca de todo, lo que ahora era una bendición.

Niles lo pensó un momento. Tenía todo su día estructurado pero sentía que esto era mejor, hace días que quería hablar con Gavin y ahora que la oportunidad se había presentado no la quería dejar pasar. Luego de unos segundos sonrió, asintiendo levemente — Un adelanto de nuestra cita suena bien — se relajó un poco sin saber en qué momento tensó los hombros.

¿Estaba emocionado? Sentía que si.

Comenzó a caminar, siguiendo de cerca a su cita. 

Era una suerte que las cosas se hubieran dado esta forma.

~o~

Connor podría hacer algo para detener los gritos entre Tina y una cliente que exigía un reembolso. 

Podría ir y calmar las cosas, era bueno para eso, para tratar a los clientes difíciles y hacerlos entrar en razón o al menos hacerlos bajar la voz para no molestar tanto.

Pero ahora no podía concentrarse en eso, toda su atención estaba puesta en su celular, o más específicamente, en los mensajes que había recibido hace un par de minutos. 

[Número Desconocido]

**Hola, soy Hank.**

**Cole está teniendo problemas para entrenar a Sumo…¿ algún consejo?**

***Video adjunto***

Miró un par de veces el video; estaba grabado en vertical (¿por qué Hank? Confiaba en tí), y era Cole frente a sumo que lo miraba fijamente, o más bien miraba el paquete de galletas para perro que estaba sujetando. 

Estaban en una sala, en medio del adiestramiento.

— Vamos Sumo! Siéntate — decía para luego mostrarle las galletas. Pero el cachorro no entendía y simplemente saltaba, intentando alcanzar la comida que tanto le gustaba — No, Sumo, sentado — repetía sin frutos. 

De tantos saltos Sumo se cayó, terminando recostado en el suelo, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a Cole. — awww Sumo — el niño se agachó y le dejó todas las galletas a un lado, a lo que Hank cortaba la grabación justo antes de decir “Cole, no!”

Connor intentó contener la risa, pero se le escaparon un par de carcajadas. Ambos eran demasiado lindos. 

Connor

Espero que Sumo no se haya comido todas las galletas.

Hank <3

**Comió bastantes antes de que se las pudiera quitar.**

**Ahora me mira como si fuera el malo.**

Connor recibió una foto de Sumo mirando directo a la cámara, con el rostro más triste que podía existir.

Connor

Awwww

Hank <3

**No caigas en su engaño**

Connor

Imposible. 

Si quieres puedo ayudarlos al entrenarlo. Frente a la clínica hay un parque para perros y podemos juntarnos ahí.

Llevaré a mi bebé 

Envió una foto de un salchicha utilizando una corbata. 

Aquel perrito era la vida de Connor, un regalo de su hermano mayor con quien compartía el nombre. (Al inicio había sido una broma llamar Niles al perrito, pero luego de dos semanas no se le ocurrió ningún otro nombre y el cachorro ya respondía a Niles. Así que se quedó así. Por suerte a su hermano no le importaba, aunque siempre era divertido ver como su hermano se confundía al no saber si hablaba de él o del perro). 

Hank <3 

**Claro, el domingo tienes algo que hacer?**

El domingo era día de limpieza en su casa pero no podía importarle menos. 

Connor

Nop. ¿Nos vemos en la tarde? 

Y con eso su cita había sido agendada. 

Tenía que hablarle a Niles, pero primero celebraría por su cuenta,llegando temprano a casa y comiendo su cena favorita. Y por supuesto, escapando por la salida trasera de la veterinaria para no tener que verse involucrado en la pelea que estaba tomando lugar en la entrada. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al inicio no tenía planeado incluir mucho de Nines y Gavin, tenía pensado ponerlos de fondo con alguna que otra conversación, pero los comentarios me hicieron cambiar de opinión y les di algo más de protagonismo.  
> El siguiente capítulo se centrará en Hank, Connor y Cole! y los perritos, claro.
> 
> últimamente tengo muchas ganas de escribir, así que si tienen alguna idea me dicen! siempre estoy disponible en twitter  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hace años que no escribía un fanfic, es divertido retomarlo. 
> 
> Probablemente escriba más capítulos, tengo ideas para un segundo y tercero como mínimo.
> 
> Sigueme en twitter, no publico nada interesante: @cherry_monster_


End file.
